spirited away: back to the spirit world
by Anime forever in my heart
Summary: this is a story of how Chihiro goes back to the spirit world and meets Haku again and other stuff you'll have to find out by reading the story
1. introduction

_**Spirited away 2: back to the spirit world**_

_**Introduction**_

_It's been 12 years since Chihiro Ogino's been to the spirit world. Working in the bath house, meeting new friends, and meeting her love Kohaku, or what he's known by now, Nigihaymi Kohaku Nushi. Chihiro was in art class at college not even paying attention. How could she. She was too busy thinking about what life would've been if she stayed at the spirit world. Adventures here and there, thrilling spirits and best of all, her love Kohaku. She wishes she could've stayed. She missed everyone there even the nasty with Yubbaba. But soon Chihiro's wish will soon come true..._


	2. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

_the college day had just got out, and it was now summer. Chihiro was walking back to her home, or atleast that what everyone thought. _

_she was really going up the road to the spirit world gate. she walked along when her bestfriend, Lilly had came up to her. _

_"Chihiro wait where are you going?" asked Lilly. "uh..ummm." what's chihiro just gonna say ' im going up a road that leads to a magic gate to enter a spirit world of both joy and terrior...' no insted she said, " home to study for a test." _

_which was completely out of the consept cunsidering it was summer and no one knows what to study about for test. _

_" Ok Chihiro, i know your hidding something from me, it's written all over your face." said Lilly. it's true to it was written all over Chihiro's face. Chihiro had the expression of hope on her face, indicating she was lieing and hoping that Lilly would believe her. "_

_so why not tell me where you're really going,,." said Lilly. Chihiro never spoke. _

_" is it a boy Chihiro? have you finally found someone other then that imaginary boy Kohaku that you keep on babbling about?" said Lilly. _

_Chihiro could slap her across the face right now. "uhhh yeah yeah i found someone." Chihiro said turning around to walk again. _

_Lilly stooped her. "well..., who is he?" asked Llly. this girl just won't give up. "um,that guy." said Chihiro pointing to a 60 year old man walking across the street. _

_"i hate to brake it to you Chihiro but that guys the same age as my father." said Lilly. _

_Chihiro turned around to see who she pointed to, then back at Lilly. she was already on her way home. _

_"i'll call you later!" shouted Lilly running backwards up the road. Chihiro started walking once again towards thje spirit world gate. ' _

_that is if i'm home Lilly.'_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chihiro hopped into her car and drove to the spirit world gate... well actually not nesseciarly a gate, but the place where you enter the world. as Chihiro drove she thought. 'what am i gonna do when i get there?... if i get there.' she looked back at the road and she almost ran into the ditch. she quickly turned and moved again, this time keeping her eyes on the road. she finally got to the 'gate' and got outta her car and walked along through the building. she walked a ways through the building and stopped. 'do my ears diseve me. i think i hear the train.' thought Chihiro to herself. Chihiro ran the rest of the way through the building and she came to what her dad thought was an abandon theme park 12 years ago. "yes i made it to the spirit world!" yelled Chihiro. Chihiro looked up. 'it's gonna be dark soon i should make my way to the bath house before i can't go back and get stuck where i am.' Chihiro walked through untill she found the bridge to the bath house. as she took step on to the bridge she saw a dragon in blue and white fly over her head._

_Haku was flying over the bath house. he was remembering the insidences between him, Chihiro... and the rest of course. he flew over the bridge and he saw a figure down on the bridge. 'oh look a human.' thought Haku. he flew down and landed firmly on the bridge as a dragon. one look at the girl made him relise who she was. 'Chihiro is back.' _


	4. Chapter 3

_Chihiro just stared at the dragon, not believing a single thing that's happening. The dragon standing in front of Chihiro had let his scales fly away and seconds later was a very well grown man, not the little boy she knew of 12 years ago._

_"Ch- Chihiro... is that really you?" asked the man standing in front of her, well no let's not call him that, we'll call him Haku. Chihiro smiled, and nodded. "Yes it is Haku."_

_Haku looked shocked. He couldn't believe that Chihiro actually remembered him. Haku moved forward to give Chihiro a hug. He would've preferred a kiss though. _

_Chihiro opened her arms to hug him. She almost kissed him instead though. They stopped hugging and just stared at each other for a while, until they got interrupted by many spirits coming towards them to go inside the bath house. _

_Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand and led her inside the bathroom. "Wait Haku... don't I have to hold my breath as I walk across?" asked Chihiro remembering the first time she came her._

_Haku shakes is head no. "No everyone remembers you well... I don't think they'd mind you here." Haku and Chihiro walked inside the bath house. "Hey everyone Sen's back!" shouted Haku. _

_Most everyone in the bath house ran to where they all were. Lin was in the front of course. "Sen... Sen! Is that really you?!" asked Lin a bit too loudly. Everyone plugged their ears. Chihiro just smiled. "Yes Lin it's me." Chihiro laughed a bit. Lin gave Chihiro a breath taking hug, literally because Chihiro couldn't breathe while she was in her friends hug. _

"_Lin let the girl breath..." said a familiar voice. It was Yubaba... probably here so Chihiro can sign another contract for work... well at least if she does she'll be able to stay here forever._

_Lin let go of Chihiro. Chihiro looked over at Haku, still thinking about staying here. Haku's expression changed, as if he read Chihiro's mind. Appearently he didn't think that idea was a good one... but why?_

_Chihiro was just about to ask Haku why, when Yubaba said, "come on..." to Chihiro. Chihiro looked at Yubaba then back at Haku. Chihiro followed Yubaba. 'I'll just have to ask him later...' thought Chihiro as she followed Yubaba to her office. _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chihiro walked through the halls, in the elevators, and through doors, following Yubaba, untill they finally reached the first door to Yubab's home/office.**_

_**"oh look the little girls back... and she's with my master... perfect..." said the door knocker that let Chihiro in 12 years ago.**_

_**Yubaba was already in her office. "hurry up Chihiro!" she yelled, indicating she was getting very impatient. Chihiro glared at the door knocker as she walked inside.**_

_**appearently Chihiro was walking in to slowly, because Yubaba had pulled her in using her magic.**_

_**Chihiro came to a hard stop, when she entered Yubaba's office. she flew, from the door, through the air and landed upside down on BoHs lap.**_

_**She almost landed on Yubird. **_

_**"Chihiro? is that really you?" asked BoH. Chihiro flipped over so she'd be standing firmly on her feet. "yes, BoH, it's me..." said Chihiro.**_

_**BoH got up and jumped aroung happily. "BoH, deary, please, sit down me and Chihiro have some buisness to attend to." said Yubaba. BoH sat down, sadly. **_

_**"Mama, can i atleast give her a hug..." asked BoH. Yubab looked down. "alright, but make it quick..." answered Yubaba.**_

_**BoH once again jumped around happily. he walked towards Chihiro and gave her, just as did Lin, a bone crushing hug. Chihiro lips turned a little blue. **_

_**"okay, BoH, that's enough. you're going to kill the girl... then how is she suppose to work here." said Yubaba. BoH let go of Chihiro. she gasoped for air. "sorry, Chihiro..." BoH walked slowly to his room. **_

_**"it's alright..." said Chihiro. "now then shall we get to work..?" asked Yubaba. Chihiro nodded. "where's the contract?" asked Chihiro. a peice of paper flew to Chihiro. **_

_**She signed her name, and she was offically Sen... or was she still Chihiro... **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chihiro was on her way, to walk out of Yubaba's office, when she was stopped by Yubaba's words. "Chihiro..." Chihiro turned around.**_

_**"yes?" askes Chihiro. Yubaba looked at her. 'is she goin gto talk...?' thought Chihiro. ' wait did she call me...?' Yubaba smiled.**_

_**Chihiro had relized that, Yubaba was letting her keep her name, and not use the pet name she had, the first time she was here.**_

_**Sen...**_

_**"thank you..." Chihiro mouthed, turning around to go to work. Chihiro stoppped, and turned around again.**_

_**"who do i~" Chihiro got cut off. "Lin..." said Yubaba. "k!" Chihiro walked out again. she came to the door knocker.**_

_**"hmph..." said the door knocker. Chihiro stuck her toungue out at it. she walked through the bath house in search of lin.**_

_**"LIN!"**_

_**"LIN!"**_

_**"LIN!"**_

_**shouted Chihiro. "WHAT!?" was her only answer. Chihiro followed to where she had heard the voice. "Lin , i can stay..." Lin turned to face Chihiro quickly.**_

_**She ran to her. "are you serious...? you're not playing me are you... that witch actually let you stay?" Chihiro nodded.**_

_**Lin smiled greatly. "HEY EVERYONE SEN IS HERE TO STAY!" All the bath house workers started shouting with glee.**_

_**"YEAH SOMEONE I ACTUALLY LIKE!" shouted one off them.**_

_**"YEAH A PLAY MATE!" we all heard BoH frim upstairs.**_

_**"you've gotta be kidding me..." someone said low next to where Lin and Chihiro was. "huh... i guess someone doesn't like you Chihiro..." said Lin.**_

_**but who...?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**CHIHIRO**_

_**chihiro stands wondering who it was that said that. 'it kinda sopunded like no-Face... but he can't talk...he did eat 3 people though... which gave him the abilitly to talk, though. HMmmmmmm' thought Chihiro..**_

_**Lin was waving her hand and clapping in Chihiro's face. "hello spirit to Chihiro, Spirit to Chihiro..." said Lin.**_

_**"huh, oh sorry Lin. What's up for work, first?" Lin laughed."oh Chihiro, no work for today. you just got here. don't you remeber how things work?"**_

_**Chihiro smiled, grabbed Lins hand and ran to her room. they finally got there.**_

_**Lin walked to the uniforms. "well you grown, so you should fit into my size." Chihiro waited, with a smile, to be handed her uniform.**_

_**KOHAKU **_

_**Haku was flying around the bath house, watching for human trespasors. someone was walking across the bridge.**_

_**a girl around Chihiro's age. Haku flew down. the girl said. **_

_**"huh, you look a lot like that guy Chihiro babbles about, and has a crush on... can i ask, is your name Kohak? asked the girl.**_

_**Haku nodded slowly. 'one of Chi... Chihiro likes me...? not important.' Haku thought.**_

_**"please, wait right here." Haku ran inside the bath house."Chihiro!?" he shout. Chihiro appeared infront of him.**_

_**"yes, hun?" she asked. "your friends here..." said Haku. "huh... Lilly's at te bath house...?"**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chihiro run out of the bath house and onto the bridge. "Lilly? Lilly!" yells Chihiro. Lilly turns around confused. "Huh...? Chihiro? What are you doing here?" she asks. "Oh umm... I live here..." says Chihiro.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Haku was standing nearby. "What Chihiro's staying...? Oh no... She can't... what are you saying Haku? The bath house was never the same when she left...*sigh*" said Haku to himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"What are you talking about Chihiro? You don't live here..." says Lilly... still confused. "Yes I do Lilly... anyways... you should leave... you know before night... what do you think Makita would say?" says Chihiro, hoping Lilly will leave.

"She'd flip." said Lilly. Chihiro gave her an exactly look.  
Lilly turns around and walks to the "river". "Bye Chihiro! And say 'hi' to Haku for me!" yells Lilly as she walks down the steps.

Chihiro blushes "ok bye Lilly!" Chihiro turns and walks back to the bridge leading to the bath house. Yubbaba is standing there at the door waiting for her. "Chihiro! Where have you been! There are customers here waiting to be replenished! Get back inside!" she yells.

Chihiro rolls her eyes as she walks back into the bath house. "Humans." Yubbaba mumbles under her breath. "I heard that!" yells Chihiro.

"You better be nicer to me! Remember I can turn you into a pig... just like I did, your parents!" yells Yubaba. "I don't think so!" Haku enters. Chihiro and Yubbaba turn around.

"Don't you dare harm her... or I will report you to Lord Ogino... ruler of... all...spirits..." Haku looks over at Chihiro. "What?" asks  
Chihiro? Yubbaba realizes it to.

"Chihiro? What's your last name?" asks Haku. "O...gino...?" Yubbaba eyes widen. "You don't think she's...?" asks Yubbaba. "No she couldn't..." says Haku."I couldn't be what?" asks Chihiro.

"Chihiro... your family is part of one of the most powerful spirits..." says Yubbaba. Chihiro tilts her head. "So does that mean that I'm...?" "Yes Chihiro you are a spirit... one of the 3 lost daughters... of Lord Ogino..."

Chihiro stands there in a daze, having a flash back... but it seems to be 2000 years ago.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Shhhh don't cry Chihiro... shhhh" it sounds like a woman... my mother... "Chihiro please shhhh" it's raining...it seems like she, my "mother", is running... and I'm in her arms. She places me down on a step knocks then runs away. I lay there crying.

And then it all stops...

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Chihiro...? Chihiro are you alright?" asks someone. Chihiro shakes her head to put that thought aside. "MHmm" Chihiro looks down at her hands and they're glowing gold. Yubbaba gasps. "So she is..."


	9. Chapter 8

Chihiro stood there with wide eyes. "I'm...a...spirit?" "i know, i can't believe it either..." Yubabba mummbles under her breathe. Chihiro glares at Yubabba. Yubabba chuckles. "but here's the part i don't get..." says Haku.

"the legends say that one of the daughters with gold glows, (apparently he never noticed her hands.), had the name Hiro-Chi." Yubabba smacks her head. " you idiot! Hiro-Chi, is Chihiro backwards! it was [probally a typo!"

Haku blinks at her. "you're probally right... - Haku's eyes widen - 'Chihiro's staying... forever... and she's a spirit...?' Haku smiles. "Haku... Haku, are you alright?" said Chihiro snapping her fingers. Haku snapped out of his thoughts.

"Chihiro!" Haku hugs her. "uhhh..."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

'Chihiro's a spirit... a daughter of Lord Ogino... oh no no no no no this will not do. i must get rid of her, i must!' someone let out a cough. "huh? what do you want...?"

"i need a token... for the forest spirit."

"here."

"thank mr. foreman..."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Haku let go of Chihiro with a little blush. Chihiro started to laugh a bit. Yubabba looked furious. "Chihiro. Haku..." she said through clenched teeth. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Chihiro walked to where her customers were waiting. "sorry! sorry! i will attend to you all now!" she said to them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

' UGH! stupid me. i should've kissed her!' yells Haku to himself. He goes outside and flies away.


	10. Chapter 9

writters note: hey everyone. i'm sooooooooooo sorry i never updated this in so long. i have terrible writters block. but i have a whole wack planned out for the next couple of chapters. i think you're all going to enjoy this. and sorry if the first 8 chapters are all over the place i wasn't to well at writting back then. but anyways, here's chapter 9. this chapter takes place from when Chihiro was younger by the way.i figured just to maybe ake a side chapter of how Chihiro met Kohaku when she was younger, in my thoughts. but it does have the same conceopt as to the original way. it's just... extended. just pointing that out ENJOY! ;)

Chihiro meet's Kohaku: part 1

Chihiro was sitting on the edge of a river. feet swinging, wide smile. her parents weren't to far off in the distance, but they were able to see her. her feet swung, and her shoe flew off. Chihiro's eyes widened a bit. she stood up and reached her arm out to get it, from the flowing river. she slipted and fell in. the water surrounded her and she started trying to swim. she couldn't, the curant was to fast. all of a sudden it felt as if something was lifting her, and befor she knew it, she was on the ground, soaking wet, and little shoe beside her. she looked around for what had brought her up and out of the figured maybe it was, the spirit of the river.

"Chihiro!" yelled her parents running to her. they picked her up, and carried her over to where they were sittin and layed her down. "Chihiro what happened?" they asked, placing her shoe out to dry. "a dragon saved me mommy." she said, able to see the figure that saved her in her head. it was all of guess, but she was certain that it was a dragon.

"maybe we should take her to the doctor?" they said. Chihiro shook her head. "no daddy. im serious!" she said. her parents exchanged glances. soon they just desided she had an over active imagination and they went back to what they were doing.

Chihiro got bored of sitting there, watching her mother read and her dad, well... she didn't know what he was doing. something with a tree and a hammer.

so Chihiro desided to take a small walk back towards the river. her mother and father never saw her this time. but they trusted her, even though she was 3, knowing she wouldn't go far, or get into trouble.

she walked up to the river, and there she saw, a beautiful white and blue dragon. he was small. but still very big. Chihiro gasped, at amazmen, ad watched the dragon fly arround.

Kohaku never noticed the girl watching him. he was doing a little ritual to make the river water sparkle. soon as he prounounced the last few words and flew down into the water, he then noticed the girl. this threw him off and it messed up. it never ruined the water, but it never made it sparkle either. the little girl smiled at him. Kohaku looked at her floating above the river. his tail swaying in the wind. he flew to ground and changed to the little spirit boy he was, and walked o her. "hello..." he said calmly. he thought maybe this would scare her off, but it didn't. she stayed.


End file.
